


Meet the Avengers

by ContraryIzybel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mild Spoilers, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryIzybel/pseuds/ContraryIzybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam could handle meeting the parents. He could give his "aw shucks" smile, could laugh at the dumb jokes, and could even look intimidated by any threat. That was old hat. But meeting the Avengers; assassins, egotists, monsters and gods, that was not something that even came close to being on his to do list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Avengers

Sam Wilson had a small list of secret skills, all of which were very specific and rarely useful. Juggling usually came out in the middle of social gatherings, but only until people began throwing things at him thinking he was better than he really was. Being double jointed fell under the same category, where it started as a party trick and ended with people trying their best to hurt him under the guise of fun. 

But the weirdest of his secret skills was how easily he could charm a date's parents. 

Or more likely his significant others all had bad taste in men and he was the first one to bother with being polite. 

It wasn’t as bad as sitcoms made it seem. A nice smile, a firm handshake, and the ability to pretend he wasn't going to bend their son over the back of his couch after desert. Sam had plenty of things he could boast about, and he regularly did, but his ability to charm stern faced fathers and concerned mothers was a specialty that didn't get a good work out anymore.

It may have had something to do with his current boyfriend's parents being dead for longer than his own had been alive.

But for Steve he was willing to face down ten angry fathers, twenty mothers twisting their hands under the tablecloth, and an army of younger siblings with wiggling eyebrows and teasing grins. He could, and would, face anything for Steve and not just because he was Captain America, champion of justice. He was so much more. He was serious, and goofy, and excitable. He was willing to learn and happy to teach. He was an aggressive cuddler and he respected every yes and the rare no. And for that Sam was willing to face down anything.

Just not the Avengers. That hadn't been part of his internalized deal with whatever god was watching over their relationship.

The first meeting wasn't even a meeting. It was a drive by. Tony Stark, Steve later confessed, was usually like that. He had rushed into the hospital, followed by a flower arrangement big enough that Sam didn't realize it was being carried by Ms. Pepper Potts until after she found a table sturdy enough to hold it. Tony had been all quick wit, with a dash of not so subtle reprimands for not getting so much as a text message from his fellow Avenger in a time of need, and finishing with some mildly offensive jokes about having to return the gravestone he'd picked out for Fury.

Pepper, meanwhile, was a breath of fresh air. Kind words, kisses on the cheek, and whispers about how Tony had been caught crying when he heard about Fury.

Sam liked her

And like that they were off quickly, back to whatever business Iron Man and his CEO lady friend got up to. And a part of Sam, the percentage of him that wasn't firmly in denial about how much he wanted to kiss Steve's stupid face for joy of him finally being awake, that part of Sam felt like he'd survived meeting the parents. More or less.

He was so damn wrong.

Because somewhere between quitting his job for a man he'd meet just days before (and wouldn't his own mother rip him apart for that life choice) and looking for a brainwashed assassin who still didn't know if he was going to give in to their attempts at help or if he was just going to kill them, Sam ended up at the private entrance to the Stark Tower with Steve grinning just short of wickedly behind him.

"Nice place." He managed after a minute of staring like an idiot.

"Really? I think it looks awful."

"Oh, that'll be a nice hello. Hey Stark, haven't seen you in a while, mind if we crash in your ugly as sin tower while we fix up my good buddy's wings, kay thanks."

Steve had the decency to look ashamed, but it probably came from Sam's tongue lashing and not from any feelings of remorse.

Sucks that he managed to make that look hot too.

The tower was not ugly as sin. In fact it was almost sexy. The AI running the elevator, and apparently everything else, was a nice touch. The stunning view of the city was a nice touch. The clear embarrassment on Steve's face once they found a room full of Avengers ready to give him hell for disappearing for so long was a very, very nice touch.

But eventually their attention turned from Steve, the prodigal son that he was, and landed directly on Sam.

Flying through a window seemed like a logical response.

Unfortunately his wings were messed up and the windows looked like they were made to withstand things like emergency escapes so he put on his biggest grin and tried to forgot that everyone in the room could kill him. Including Pepper Potts. 

Especially Pepper Potts.

"Hey, nice to meet everyone. Steve's said great things."

He really had. Steve was incapable of talking smack. They were working on that.

Pepper won the brisk walking race to take his hand and seemed to enjoy mentioning this was their second meeting and didn't he look better out from under from those hospital lights. Not to be out done Natasha was right behind her, kissing his cheek and almost purring her greeting. Sam would have been flattered if he wasn't obvious she was putting on a show. Though who that show was for was a matter of mass guessing.

He had his fingers crossed it was for Pepper, but that may have been wishful thinking. 

Wishful thinking and eavesdropping on Steve’s attempts at bonding with his less moral teammate. 

The gentler greetings ended with Thor and what he must have considered a soft hug. It only realigned his back a little so he counted that was win. And after that it was almost a relief to shake hands with Clint, and share a few appropriate and surprisingly funny bird jokes, followed by Bruce who was obviously pleased to have found someone who greeted him without a hint of interest in his alter ego. Sam figured the longer he could go without mentioning he was from Harlem the better they'd get along.

And all the while Steve smiled over them like a proud mom watched her kid on the first day of preschool. Oh, he'd get him back for that.

Originally the plan had been to stay at the tower long enough to fix up his wings and for them to get a better idea of where Bucky had run off to this time. Steve's former best friend, and current life project, didn't ever seem to have a plan, or even a pattern, but he managed to keep a low profile regardless. From time to time a security camera would find him and they'd have their direction, but for almost two weeks there wasn't a whisper of the former assassin.

Which was a damn shame because Sam needed out of that tower and he needed out now.

"I get that they're your friends, but I think they hate me. No, I know they hate me." He huffed to Steve on the first day of their second week. Tony had granted them their own floor, with a kitchen which Sam could live in. He had taken to making breakfast after their morning run, which was mostly him going as fast as he could while Steve pretended he wasn't holding back to keep by his side.

Steve glanced up from the tablet Pepper had given him, obviously still looking for any updates from Natasha's many contacts, and dammit that boy had perfect eyes why had he started wearing reading glasses. It was not fair and Sam blamed Tony completely. Magnifying glasses with wifi capability his ass.

"Everyone loves you. They never stop talking about how much they like you." Steve put his tablet down to eat his French toast, obviously a gesture meant to calm him. Or distract him, going by the loud praise. Like Sam didn't know how good his cooking was.

Still nice to hear.

Just like it was nice to hear that the Avengers, and their occasional significant others, liked him. Too bad it wasn't true.

"They're always being weird. I think Tony dug up my dating history somehow. He's always asks about this ex, or that one. And Clint showing off his trick shots? Excuses to remind me that he can knock me out of the sky without even looking. Plus the other day Bruce told me I wouldn't like him angry. Did I piss him off? I can't be the guy that pisses off the Hulk."

Steve stared. And stared. And then paled.

"I'll...I'll talk to them."

"Talk to me, Steve. You say they like me so why do they keep giving me the side eye?"

"Probably...probably...probably because we're dating."

Sam signed and made sure it sounded dramatic. "I can't do a shovel talk from the Avengers. I'll have a heart attack six times over."

"Shovel talk?"

"I'll put it on the list." Sam said, rubbing his forehead. "Look, I get that they want to know you’re safe and that they love you and worry about you but worry about me. Thor could actually kill me and I think the guy really does like me."

"He won't kill you." Steve reassured before pausing. "Unless you ever break my heart."

Sam should have been pissed, or at least scared, but Steve was doing his not-so-innocence grin and that was not a look he could ignore. Not without kissing it right off Steve's stupid face.

When he finally surfaced for air, and while he mentally cursed Steve for not looking at all winded, he made sure to ruffle Steve's hair for emphasis. What he was emphasizing he wasn't sure. "Maybe tell your friends to stop thinking I'm going to hurt you. You know I wouldn’t do that to my best guy."

Steve rolled his eyes so hard it looked painful. "I said that one time! You’re never going to forget it, are you?"

"Damn right, Captain. Now finish your toast cause we're taking my wings for a test run. Gotta see if I can carry your ass when you decide to jump out of a building again."

Steve gave him a smile, the kind of smile that made him want to dance because how did he land someone so sweet and so stupidly hot. But no time for dancing. Not when he was needed in the lab for the final calibrations for his wings.

But as he was entering the elevator he didn't notice someone dropping from the ceiling. Didn't notice the figure sneaking towards Steve where he was still eating breakfast. Didn't see the flash of red as Black Widow leaned down, pressing a knife to Steve's back, right against his kidney.

"Hurt Sam and they'll be finding pieces of you for weeks. Get me, Captain?"

"Natasha, c'mon, I've already said I won't!"

"As long as we have an understanding."

And with that she vanished, probably assisted by JARVIS who liked her more than he liked anyone else in the tower.

No, Steve's friends didn't hate Sam, but Steve was starting to think they hated him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a whole list of Sam/Steve ideas while I was at work the other day, because I'm a responsible adult, and this one was tricked out of me by Xenjn who is a monster and who I appreciate madly. Also I wrote this in about an hour over skype and spent even less time editing so...sorry? Expect little to no follow up and assume Natasha continues to threaten Steve, most likely daily.


End file.
